Silver Rose
by Yasula
Summary: A vampire raised by an human family has decided to join Cross Academy. Her adopted family makes her cousin to Yuuki and niece of Kaien Cross. Now begins her life among her own race she is not use to being around.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I do not own Vampire Knight sadly T-T it is such a great manga and now anime as well. One of my favorites. All credit for the story and characters of Vampire Knight go to Hino Matsuri. The only one I do own is the lovely Tamilka Henshin and Renzo Henshin. All the other characters are not from my creation.**

* * *

**Silver Rose**

Chapter One - New Home

I snapped my eyes open as the carriage hit one of the larger bumps of this journey of mine. Trying to remove the sleep feeling from my eyes I rubbed them while I yawned. Pulling the curtain open by my window I noticed the sun was clearly not there anymore and the moon had replaced its spot. The never ending cycle, one of the few things you can count on in this world. I glanced over to my companion who was traveling with me today. He was not the one leading the carriage but was the one who has taken care of me for many years. He was my adopted father who had taken me in when he just could have easily turned his back away from me. I have come to love him as my father. He went by the name Renzo Hanshin. He smiled at me kindly moving a few strands of my silver hair out of my face.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" my father, Renzo asked me.

"I was sleeping nicely in till we hit that rather large bump," I stated a little irritated. That caused my father to chuckle from deep within his chest. I was usually grumpy when it came to first waking up. He pulled me closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"You are my precious daughter I hope you will remember that even while being gone for so long away from me. Although I am sure my cousin will take good care of you while you attend his new school," my father said softly as he held me. I sighed softly not sure about leaving him. My father has been awfully sick lately with fighting cancer so I did not wish to leave him. However he insisted I come to this school, Cross Academy. My uncle owns that school and I have not seen him for quite a number of years. Although my father and Kaien Cross the owner of the school are only cousins I have always called Kaien my uncle since the two of them acted like brothers. In fact my father grew up with Kaien's family and not his own.

"Cross Academy. I do not want to leave you father but it will be nice to see Uncle Kaien and Yuuki again," I stated as I looked up towards my father. I smiled at him only to be returned with one of his own smiles. He kissed the top of my forehead before turning his gaze to outside. I glanced over to his window to find the curtain was already moved completely out of the way. The night sky could clearly be seen above the trees that ran along the path we were traveling on. I closed my eyes feeling safe just being with my father. He was always there to protect me. I listened to the creaking of the carriage not paying attention to much of anything else. I just wanted to be at our destination. I really hate rides I always seem to feel dizzy no matter what I ride in, car or carriage. I shut my eyes tightly trying to keep my mind off of my stomach. I felt my father's hand stroke the top of my head trying to help me keep my mind off of my stomach. It always made me feel a little bit better which made me happy. Another one of the many ways he is there for me. Before long I had fallen asleep again. This time I was woken up by my father when we had arrived at our destination.

"Tika we are here you should get up to meet up with Kaien," I heard my father say causing me to open my eyes. He was using my nickname everyone seems to call me by. 'Tika' is the replacement for Tamilka my real name. Although I have come to respond to Tika quicker then Tamilka. My emerald green eyes soon snapped open once again. I sat up as my father opened the door of the carriage to step outside. I moved strands of my silver hair behind my ear as I moved to step out of the carriage as well. My father held out his hand to help me down which I gladly excepted. Glancing up towards the school I will be attending I realized how large it really was. It was much more then I imagined. My father had told me many stories about this place along our trip here. It look much like an old castle that has been fixed up. My eyes soon glanced to someone shouting out my name.

"Tika-chan, Renzo-kun you have arrived," said a very familiar voice. It came from my dear uncle Kaien. I smiled as I waved to him while he ran to meet up with us.

"Uncle Kaien," I greeted as he gave me an hug. I smiled while I returned the family greeting hug. "It's so nice to see you again. Where is Yuuki-chan?" I asked looking up towards my uncle. He had his light brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. The usual way he put his hair up.

"Yuuki is patrolling at the moment. She doesn't know you are here yet since I wanted to surprise my loving daughter," Kaien said happily as he stepped away from me. He turned to my father giving him an hug before stepping away from the both of us. I noticed the driver of the carriage was now carrying my bags as my dad held his own bags. He was going to stay here for a couple of days before leaving me in the care of my uncle at this school. This school was divided into two classes. One of the Day Class students and the other as the Night Class students. I was already in my uniform for school since it was the dress code for this place. The girls uniform was with a skirt I found look adorable but much shorter then my likings. Oh well what could I do about it.

"Come I will take you to my office where we could talk and stay out of everyones way. Well this carriage is bound to be seen and cause suspicion and this school's residents are very curious," Kaien stated before turning around on his heels. He started to walk towards the school. I turned to the driver thanking him for his help. I soon picked up my bags to carry them with me. I usually packed light and the uniforms were provided here so I did not need to bring everything. I quickened my pace to catch up to my father and uncle. They were happily chatting with one another catching up on some old times I would have to guess. I walked calmly behind them not paying much attention to their conversation. I kept on following them as I glanced around the area. This place was going to take some getting use too. I look up towards the school part of this place to notice some people walking around in uniforms the same as my own. They must be my classmates. My gaze soon moved to the sky to watch the moon. It shined down making my skin look more like a ghost I am assuming. I usually have a bit of a pale complection.

"Tika-chan?"

"Tika-chan?" said my father again. I shook my head before looking towards my father. I tilt my head in question on why he was calling my name. Just a minute ago he was completely involved with his conversation with Kaien to notice much of his surroundings.

"Tika-chan would you prefer to sleep in your dorm room or stay with me in till I leave?" my father asked me. I smiled softly as I moved my hand through my soft hair.

"No father it will be fine to stay in my dorm. No special privilege should be handed out to me for being a relative of the chairman of this school. I will be fine and besides it will be good for me to get use to being around my kind again," I answered. I glanced towards the fountain in the distance as my father and uncle continued to walk. I soon turned my attention back to them running after them to catch up. It was not long before my uncle opened the door to his office. I sat down in a chair while my father sat in the other chair beside mine. My uncle moved behind his desk that had a folder on it. I noticed my name clearly printed on the folder meaning that it was my folder he had been looking at. He really did like to prepare for things.

"So Renzo-kun you have decided to allow Tika-chan stay here. That will be wonderful. Yuuki will be so happy when she finds out," Kaien said happily. He rested his head on his hands. He was overjoyed by this point. My uncle had always been one to get excited about the simplest of things.

"Yes my dear daughter will be left in your care. I do hope she will not cause trouble and you watch over her Kaien. I do not want to loose the only thing close to me," my father stated. I sighed, my father had always been protective over me. He should know that I was much more capable of things then he gave me credit for.

"Father do not worry I will be fine. Although make sure to keep in touch with me. I do not want to find out your are in the hospital while I'm gone. I sure hope you do not over work yourself," I said with concern. I was always worried about my father since one day I got the call that he had collapsed at work. He was diagnosed with cancer and it really displeased me. I do not like seeing one close to me suffering while putting on a smile around me. I know he does that.

"Do not worry yourself Tika-chan I will be fine without you. Remember you are my daughter not the parent," my father said as he chuckled.

"Awe Tika-chan you never cease to surprise me. You are so caring and its just so adorable. I am so glad you will be here to help better this school. You will be an excellent addition," Kaien said happily again. He had jumped out of his seat and was jumping up and down with excitement. Often my uncle was a little to much for myself. Makes me wonder how Yuuki could deal with him all the time.

"Thank you Uncle Kaien," I said as I nodded my head. He glanced to my father who was giving me a sympathetic smile. Uncle sure was a character at times but I have come to love him as family. My father was only my adopted father so this was my adopted family. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock from the door behind us. I glanced to the door wondering who it could be.

"Come in," I heard Kaien say. Soon the door was opened revealing two people.

"Chairman everything seems to be fine tonight which is just great," I heard a familiar voice state. This caused me to stand up as I smiled.

"Yuuki-chan," I greeted as I ran up to her giving her an hug.

"Tika-cha?!" Yuuki said. She returned the hug glad to see me as well. My cousin has always been so adorable. Even when she was younger. Although the figure behind her I did not recognize. I opened my eyes to notice a silver haired man standing behind her. He glared at me but I could tell he was rather surprised. I quickly stepped back from Yuuki smiling at the dark brown haired girl.

"Who are you?" I asked turning my gaze back to the silver haired me.

"Zero Kiryuu," he stated a little coldly. I flinched slightly at his tone of voice. I was not sure what I had done to make him angry with me.

"Zero be more nice. This is Tika my cousin," Yuuki said as she turned around to face the man. I hid myself a bit behind Yuuki not liking Zero's glares I was receiving.

"How can someone like her be your cousin," Zero hissed but just shook his head. "I'm leaving chairman since nothing has happened tonight," he stated quickly before turning around to leave.

"Zero!" Yuuki called but sighed. She turned around to face everyone in the room. "Sorry about that Tika-chan," Yuuki said sheepishly.

"Do not worry no harm was done but why was he in such a bad mood?" I asked tilting my head.

"It's not your fault Tika-chan. Zero came into my care about four years ago and his family was killed by a vampire. He is from a family of vampire hunters and he just dislikes all vampires," Kaien explained from behind me.

"He didn't need to be mean to Tika though but vampires our a sore spot for him I can see. Yuuki-chan how are you?" my father asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Good, Tika are you attending this school you are in the uniform," Yuuki said pointing out my white uniform. Yuuki's uniform looked very much like mine but was in the shade of black instead of white. I smiled as I nodded my head. It was responded with a small squeal from my cousin.

"That's wonderful then that means you will be attending the Night Class. We won't be in the same classes but we will be able to see each other at least," Yuuki said happily. I smiled as I grabbed her hands. I turned my head over to my uncle hearing him suggest something.

"Yuuki why don't you show Tika-chan around then take her to the dorm rooms after you are finish. I will have your things placed into your room Tika-chan," Kaien stated waving us off. Yuuki agreed and lead me out of the room pulling me along by my hand. We walked for quite some time and she explained to me about the school. This place was huge and I wouldn't doubt if I got lost a few times for the first couple of times that I am on my own. Soon Yuuki was going to show me to the dorm rooms where I will be staying. The building looks rather nice from the outside. We pasted a creepy old man who appeared to be on guard. He kind of scared me so I made Yuuki rush past him which she did not object about.

"Yuuki," I heard behind us. I turned around to notice Zero standing behind us.

"Zero what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing at the Moon Dorm?" Zero asked keeping his eye on me. Having a past about vampires killing your family must have been a horrible sight to see and remember to this day.

"She is showing me to the dorm rooms now. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her," I stated. I know he had a horrible past for anyone to endure but he should not class every vampire as the ones to attack humans helplessly. That was not who I am. I turned to look towards the dorm rooms wonder what will greet me from the other side. I am not use to being around other vampries so this was going to be different. I soon notice Yuuki walking up towards the dorm room and Zero was traveling close behind us. Most likely to keep an eye on Yuuki. He gave off an unwelcoming atmosphere around him but I guess it can't be helped too much. Yuuki soon opened the door and walked inside as I followed closely behind her. Zero came inside as well and stood beside Yuuki.

"Yuki-chan what brings you here?" asked a blond with green eyes. He smiled kindly.

"Ichijou-sempai! I'm here to show Tika-chan to her dorms. She just transferred here," Yuuki explained. The blond known as Ichijou soon turned his gaze over to me. He smiled as he nodded his head.

"Greetings Tamilka its a pleasure for you to join us. I heard of your coming from Kaname I am Takuma Ichijou," Ichijou introduced himself as he smiled. He seemed nice although I knew not all vampires were cheerful like Ichijou seemed. My father has told me about vampires before.

"Greetings Ichijou but please call me Tika everyone else does," I stated. I put my hands together behind my back as I shifted my weight on my feet.

"I'll show Tika around from here Yuuki, Zero. You may return to patrolling if you would like," Ichijou stated before turning his gaze back to me. I turned to Yuuki giving her an hug before waving goodnight to her.

"Well then Tika I should introduce you to everyone if you would like but first we should meet up with Kaname to let him know you have arrived," Ichijou suggested. I nodded my head and allowed him to lead the way up the stairs. We past a few doors as we walked. The dorm room was much more amazing then I would have thought. The outside looked really nice but being inside here was even better. Amazing I would say. I stopped walking when Ichijou stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Kaname-Sama the new transfer student has arrived. Tamilka Henshin," Ichijou stated. I soon heard the acknowledgement and that of someone asking for me to come in. I nervously pushed open the door stepping inside. Ichijou did not follow me inside. Most likely has some other business to deal with. I fidget slightly with the ends of my white skirt as I glanced over to the dark brown haired man sitting in front of a chess board. This would be the first time meeting a pure blood. It was quite nerve racking but I had to do my best to be brave. He soon glanced up towards me. His stare was not cold like Zero's but not exactly that welcoming either. I have heard of him from Yuuki when we were younger. The little human girl speaked of Kaname all the time so I have heard some stories about him. Even with the stories of him being kind it still scared me being here. I have terrible nerves when it came to meeting new people. Especially with meeting Zero and him already hating me for not doing anything just for being a vampire.

"Tamilka you have arrived. Yuuki speaks very highly of you. I asked her and she says you are her cousin. It is not often that a vampire is raised with an human family. You know of the rules of this dorm correct?" Kaname stated calmly. He continued to stare towards me causing me to shift slightly under his gaze. I nodded my head.

"Yes Kaname-sama I do know of the rules of this dorm. You will not need to worry I know how to behave myself," I stated smiling softly. I believe it was part of my vampire nature to hold a calm face when dealing with others. However I was crumbling on the inside. I had heard of some of the problems my uncle stated about some of the vampires. It is an hard thing to switch from blood to the tablets. I have had to live on the tablets for a long time so I had time to adjust but it is still really hard. The tablets are not the same as blood that is for sure. Kaname nodded his head seeming to be satified with my answer.

"Ichijou will be waiting outside to show you to your dorm," Kaname stated turning his attention back to his chess board. I bowed my head before turning around to leave Kaname's room.

"And Tika, welcome to the academy," I heard Kaname state. I smiled softly before leaving.

"Thank you Kaname-sama," I stated before opening the door and closing it behind me. I turned my attention to the green eyed blond now standing in front of me again. Kaname was the first pure blood I had ever met. I felt quite small around him which was something I did not like. I would make sure not to make him angry that is for sure. Although so far it appeared it would not be that bad staying here. I just hope my father does not miss me to terribly much during my stay here. It was going to take some getting us to staying around vampires again. It has been so long since I have stayed among my own kind. It's going to be different from my human family.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter this is one of my first fan fictions. I hope I get some fans maybe just a couple at least. Although either way I am going to continue to write in this one since well I like the way this story is beginning. I do not base to update on the amount of reviews I find that a little mean to do to the readers. I just update when I can and exams are coming up here soon but only two weeks left of school then I have an whole summer of doing nothing. On the weekends I most likely for sure will update but I will try my best during the weekdays to work on the story. I will update as soon as I can. Once summer starts I will have a lot time to update so that is good. Hope you enjoyed it **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

****

**I do not own Vampire Knight sadly T-T it is such a great manga and now anime as well. One of my favorites. All credit for the story and characters of Vampire Knight go to Hino Matsuri. The only one I do own is the lovely Tamilka Henshin and Renzo Henshin. All the other characters are not from my creation.**

**Autor Note: **_Thanks for the reviews they were encouraging. Also I have some story alerts meaning this story has caught some interest. Great that was what I was asking for anyways. I do not aim for a lot of fans just an handleful makes me happy. Thank you for the encouragment for my exams as well. I will be writing my exams at the end of next week. I will do my best of course. I usually do better on exams then the rest of the year anyways for some reason but luck is always encouraging._

_Thanks for the reviews:_

athanasiamikee

Queen Isobel

FrozenRose01

* * *

**Silver Rose**

Chapter Two - First Day

Rolling over onto my back I starred up towards the ceiling. I had been tossing and turning all through out the day's sleep. I closed my eyes as I rest my arm over my face. It was a new surrounding so sleeping comfortable was certainly out of the question. I will have to get use to sleeping here before I will sleep the whole time without waking up every couple of hours. Deciding there was no way for me to get any more sleep I slowly stood up from my bed. I stretched my arms before covering my mouth from a yawn. Walking towards the bathroom I decided it would be best to get ready for school then at least I will be doing something other then sitting here doing nothing. I glanced over to the other bed in the room as I past it. There laid my roomate who I had met last night. Her name was Silvia. She was a beautiful black haired vampire with deep brown eyes. She was rather soft spoken and very easy to speak to.

I walked into the bathroom not turning on the light. The sun was still up a bit but was going to be close to setting and it provided any light that I might need. Of course my eyes were adjusted to darkness since being a creature of the night. Glancing to the mirror I jumped slightly at the mess that was my hair. It had tangled up a lot on the count of all the tossing and turning I did through out the night. Knowing just brushing my hair was going to be more like a chore this time I decided I would have a shower. I walked back into my room to grab my white uniform before making my way back into the bathroom connected to the room I shared. I turned on the shower to the reasonable tempurature before stepping inside. I usually do not take very long showers so I was out in no time. I wrapped my towel around me before looking at the mirror. I smiled finding my hair appeared a little more easier to deal with. I quickly dealt with my hair and got changed into my white uniform before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good morning," I heard causing me to jump. I put my hand to my heart and glanced over to the bed that was occupied by Silvia. Noticing it was just her who spoke I smiled softly and relaxed.

"Good morning Silvia. Did I wake you?" I asked tilting my head slightly. The black haired vamipre shook her head no. That was a relief I wouldn't want to end up waking my room mate up just because I could not sleep. I glanced to the clock noticing there was no reason she should be up since it was still a few hours before we would leave for classes. Noticing my glance towards the clock Silvia quickly answered my question.

"I do not sleep for very long. I'm often up early anyways," she stated softly. She stood up making her way past me into the bathroom.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" I heard her asked. I smiled softly at her and nodded my head. I was not in need of the bathroom anymore so it was free for her to use. After she closed the door I walked towards the window pushing open the curtains. The sunlight hurt my eyes during the couple of minutes it took to adjust. I crossed my arms as I leaned against the window sill starring outside. My emerald green eyes soon came to the small black blob that was forming at the front gates. There were only a few people standing there and judging by their black uniforms they were from the Day Class. Weren't they not suppose to see the Night Class since we were still adjusting to the tablets and the Day Class have no idea what we were. It was sad how not many humans didn't know how close they were to the creatures they would fear most. I sighed softly causing my breath to form on the window. Deciding this would be the best time to explore the dorms I pushed away from the window heading over to the door. Remembering about Silvia I wrote her a quick note before leaving the room.

I walked quietly down the hallways. I wouldn't want to wake anyone up. It was still a little bit early yet. I quickened my pace slightly getting the feeling of unwelcome. Long quiet hallways give off that feeling for some odd reason. I shook my head telling myself not to worry it was just quiet is all. I seemed to have picked up on a lot of human attributes which I'm sure the other vampires would notice right away. Silvia seemed so calm and rarely spoke unless she needed too. It couldn't be help though really, I was raised by humans after all. Although then again Ichijou seemed quite cheerful more then to be expected. I have met other vampires before but most are calm and think very highly of themselves I found. It was a behavior I was not use too.

I glanced into the room I had wondered upon. I smiled realizing it was the entrance. Just the place I was looking for. There were couches placed beside the stairs. Feeling a bit of my childish side I slid down the railing I often did while at home. No one was around from what I could see so I did not worry about looking like a fool. I quickly walked over to the couches sitting down. I leaned back feeling quite relaxed. A smile tugged at my lips quite pleased with my little fun I had sliding down the railing just moments ago.

"Your up early Tika," I heard someone say from the top of the stairs. I glanced to notice Ichijou walking down the white steps. I quickly stood up bowing my head slightly. I put my hands together behind my back as I watched him make his way over to me sitting down on the couch in front of me. I soon sat back down on my couch not sure what to say. Not wanting there to be quiet I decided to let my mouth run for a bit.

"Yes sadly I can't sleep," I said while I sighed. I hated waking up. Although I will have to thank my dad later about getting me use to the vampire sleep cycle again. I was use to the human one since I lived with an human. However I did dislike being in the sun all the time so I hid in my home most of the time. The sun hurt my nocturnal eyes when I am out during the day time. Hearing the screeches of girls outside caused me to cover my ears as I glared towards the door. Ichijou chuckled softly.

"Those are the fan girls. They wait outside the gates everyday to catch a glimpse of the Night Class students mainly the boys," Ichijou explained to me. Already I did not like the sound of them but must be sort of unfair. To be able to admire the Night Class boys from a far. It would seem unfair from their point of view but if they had known the ones they admire were vampires I'm sure the size of those standing out there would shrink.

"They are so loud aren't the others sleeping," I muttered still glaring at the door. I soon moved my gaze over to Ichijou who had chuckled softly again and shook his head.

"They will be awake by now. You can not sleep all too well once those girls start getting rambunctious. It's because of the ball that is coming up is the reason for the access noise," Ichijou explained.

"Ball?" I asked. No one told me about the ball. It was because I came at this time of the school year so it probably was common knowledge to everyone else.

"Yes one of the events Day Class students and Night Class students are together," Ichijou stated. Wasn't that a little risky. Did Uncle Kaien want to do that? This school I have heard was only open not that long ago it is relatively new still.

"Is that safe? I mean are the vampires not going to get tempted?" I asked blinking a couple of times. My question seemed to have surprised Ichijou a bit.

"Yes it will be fine Tika. Kaname makes sure that the others follow the rules. There is no reason to worry," Ichijou assured me. I sighed nodding my head. Guess it may be close to when vampires can live around humans with no worries. Myself I was raised by humans so I was taught better. Although there were my times of slip ups. Its natural instinct really but we are forcing ourselves to move on from that.

"How are you liking it here Tika?" I heard Ichijou ask removing me from my thoughts. I glanced back over to him green eyes meeting.

"I do not have much of a opinion yet. I'm still very nervous about being around the others," I stated sheepishly. I fidget with the ends of my uniform as I looked down to my lap.

"Do not worry Tika you seem very nice so the others should not mind you," Ichijou assured me with a kind smile. Wish I could believe it but like arriving with any new school it is always nerve racking for anyone. How you deal with it is what matters. I plan on just playing it as it goes today. Get a feel for everything while observing to see where I would fit in. I stood up from my spot on the couch to walk over to the window; however, I was interrupted from my path by a new face.

"Your the new student?" I heard as someone stepped in front of me. He had blond hair similar to Ichijou but he had blue eyes instead of kind green eyes. I hadn't notice him come down the stairs. Shows how much I pay attention to my surroundings. I nodded my head as I stepped back to put some space between us. My hands laced together in front of me out of habit.

"Y-yes I'm Tamilka Henshin but most call me Tika," I explained. I did not like it when people appeared in front of my all of a sudden.

"No no Tika-chan you do not step back that is an human trait not vampire," the unknown vampire explained. He was scolding me as if I were a child learning a lesson from a master. As he stepped forward I ended up taking another step back when he got to close. It only caused him to chuckled as he shook his head.

"Tika-chan like this," he stated as he quickly grabbed my wrists to keep me from stepping back while he stepped forward again. I tried to pull my wrists away but he had a good grip on them.

"Let me go," I stated weakly. Curse my skills with dealing with others. This only seemed to amuse him all the more.

"Hanabusa," I heard from somewhere behind me. It sounded more of a warning then calling his name. The blond looked past me sighing as he let me go and stepped back.

"Awe you spoil my fun Akatsuki," the blond whined. A complete change from the personality I just saw. I moved away from the blond and looked over to see another tall man standing by the stairs. He had orange hair with eyes to match. His white jacket was left open revealing the black shirt underneath. I then notice Ichijou running over to me.

"I'm sorry Tika. Aido can sometimes take his games a little too far," Ichijou explained. I nodded as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"No harm was done just wasn't expecting that," I stated smiling. My green eyes soon moved over to the other blond who was standing there with a smirk of amusement placed on his face.

"Tika-chan its going to be fun having you in class. Certainly not like _Ruka_," Aido stated. Ruka? It appeared he did not like someone named Ruka. I assumed I would most likely meet them later as it came closer to the time that we leave.

"Aido are you already tormenting the new girl?" I heard from a girl. Glancing up towards the staircase I notice a very beautiful female vampire. She had long brown hair and was very pretty. Couldn't help but to be a little jealous.

"Good Morning Ruka," Ichijou stated. The girl smiled nodding her head to the vice president before joining the rest of us at the bottom of the stairs.

"My name is Ruka Souen," she introduced to me standing a few feet away from me. I smiled bowing my head to be polite.

"Tamilka Henshin but just call me Tika," I stated. This was getting to be too many people introduced all at once. I sure hope I can remember them. Glancing up at the staircase again I noticed Silvia walking down gracefully. I smiled waving towards the dark haired vampire.

"Silvia," I chirped happily. She glanced up to me nodding her head as she smiled. She walked over to me standing beside me.

"You meeting everyone fine?" Silvia asked softly. She had such a soft voice that makes her sound calm. Definitely one of the more timid vampires. Each had such different personalities here.

"Rima, Shiki, good morning," chirped Ichijou waving to them. I giggled softly finding Ichijou's very cheerful personality amusing. That was when I noticed Kaname had appeared. All the others seemed to have quiet down from their conversations between one another.

"Kaname-sama," greeted Ruka happily. She seemed to really lighten up when it came to Kaname but then again I have only met her the once.

"Shall we go now," Kaname stated. It sounded more of a statement then a question. Soon the doors were opened and we were walking along the path heading towards the front gates. Aido and Kain walked together leading everyone. Kaname walked with Ichijou, Ruka and a purpled hair vampire I did not know the name of yet. I walked beside Silvia while Rima, and Shiki walked beside one another behind myself and Silvia.

"Their screams get louder," I heard Silvia tell me in a low voice. I was confused why she would say that but it was answered when the front doors creaked open. I had to cover my ears as the squeals of the Day Class students started to get even louder then they already were. I wasn't sure if that was possible but here they were proving me wrong.

"Good evening ladies you look fine as always," I heard Aido chirp. I raised my left eyebrow in question. Guess he was one of those flirts as well. Aido appeared to have many parts of his personality. I smiled hearing Kain warn Aido yet again. I heard a whistle when I noticed my dear cousin. I smile tugged at my lips instantly as I ran over to greet my cousin.

"Yuuki!" I sang as wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I seemed to have startled the girl as she tensed but soon relaxed. I heard a round of _'a new girl'_ come from the crowd of girls. I had noticed Yuuki was holding them back. Must be hard for her to do and a little unfair in my opinion. My poor cousin.

"Tika-chan," she greeted happily as she removed my arms from around her. I smiled as I held onto her hands. Finally a face I could recognize among all of those I did not know or have just me.

"Did you meet everyone?" Yuuki asked me tilting her head slightly.

"Yep," I chimed smiling happily.

"Go to class Tamilka," demanded the silver haired man I meet yesterday. I know he was to be my other cousin but he just really scared me. I jumped behind Yuuki when he came near.

"Zero! She is just saying hello before she continues. We haven't seen one another in a long time," Yuuki defended me.

"Tika," I heard Kaname call. I nodded my head moving away from Yuuki. He however walked over to Yuuki to greet her as well. Kaname was someone special to Yuuki. I could tell since the young human girl often spoke about the pure blood vampire often when I did visit her.

"Bye bye Yuuki," I called as I ran to catch up with the other vampires. I heard Zero lecturing Yuuki but couldn't make out what he was saying on the count of I had to leave for classes at the moment. It did not take long to reach the classroom I would be taking lessons in. I sat down at an empty seat at the front beside Silvia.

"You know Yuuki?" question Aido right away. He leaned against my desk resting his head on his hands. I nodded my head.

"She is my cousin for my human family," I explained. This news seemed to have shocked the blond. He quickly stood up putting his hands on his hips.

"Then that Zero shouldn't have been so cold to you. I really hate him," I heard him mutter as he passed by me to walk up to his seat. The coldness change in Aido's voice sure changed when it was about Zero. Sure the boy could use some social skills lessons but so do a lot of people. Guess Zero's hate towards vampires was shared with the same hate the others seemed to have for him. Soon the teacher made his way into the room.

"Sit down already you shouldn't be acting like children," the teacher warned. One thing I did notice was he for one thing was human. Also I knew who he was from what my uncle had stated to me before. A vampire hunter but what was the best vampire hunter doing here teaching this class. This is confusing, so many things different with this school then any others. I sighed as I plumped my head down on my arms on the desk.

"Tamilka Henshin just because you are the chairmans niece by your adopted family does not mean you get special treatment. Sit up and open your books," warned Yagari Touga stated coldly.

"Yes sir," I stated causing some vampires to shift slightly I noticed. Guess they do not like showing respect to him. Makes sense after all he is a vampire hunter. Sadly I still have a lot to learn about when it comes to vampires. It seems like I'm light years away from being more vampire like. Here begins my first class with my vampire classmates. At least I know I will not be bored while I am here. More like get very tired from all that has happened so far. I hope I do not forget anyones name. That would be embarrassing.

* * *

**Well there is the second chapter. Like I said I would try my best to update as much as I can. I do hope this keeps your interest. I do not like the short fall in love the first couple of chapters type of thing. Also I am going to keep you guessing a bit since well I feel like it Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

******I do not own Vampire Knight sadly T-T it is such a great manga and now anime as well. One of my favorites. All credit for the story and characters of Vampire Knight go to Hino Matsuri. The only one I do own is the lovely Tamilka Henshin, Renzo Henshin and Silvia Tousho. All the other characters are not from my creation.**

**Author's Note:_ Well here we are at chapter three. Oh how I have come to really enjoy writing this story. A few more fans I seem to have picked up. Oh isn't this just lovely. I really enjoy writing this story so chapters will keep popping up as I finish them. Although I do hope you do not expect two chapters in a day. It takes time to work things out and think of what to do next. Right now is the easy part since its still the beginning and there are many things to choose on what to do next. Anyways I have been writing during my accounting class since I have nothing to do. Being ahead of the class gives me the advantage of being able to do nothing for a few blocks. oh how I love accounting. Anyways on with the next chapter._**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**flaming-amber**

* * *

**Silver Rose**

Chapter Three - Dancing? Can't...

I walked quietly from the school along the stone path heading back to Moon Dorms. I have just finished classes for tonight. School here was different I am not use to learning harder type of lessons. I am making it by no worries there just takes a lot out of me. I sighed after I yawned while heading back to the dorms.

"Something the matter Tika?" I heard Silvia asked as she walked beside me. During this week of classes and being room mates I have come to become friends with the black haired vampire. I have noticed she did not speak much to others but she was just a quiet person. We have grown close over the short time already. I glanced over to her smiling softly.

"Just tired is all can't wait to find my bed," I stated glancing back to the path ahead of us. We were all walking back together tonight. Sometimes we did that but I think Kaname liked it when we walked back together so he knows that no vampires are walking around on their own who might break the rules. Kaname was leading us back instead of Aido leading the way since there are no girls around this time of the night as we head back. It's too early in the morning for the girls. I glanced up to everyone when I noticed them all stop.

"Who are you?" I heard Aido demanded as he stood a bit behind Kaname but was in clear view. I moved to get a view of who was blocking our to the Moon Dorms. I soon recognized the tall man blocking our path and I giggled. Some of the other vampires looked towards me questioning why I was laughing.

"Don't worry that is my father the human who has taken me in and raised me," I explained before running ahead of everyone to greet my father. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a friendly hug as he did the same.

"Hello Tika-chan how is my lovely daughter? You liking it here?" my father asked smiling at me. I nodded my head before I let him go and turned around to see the others. My father kept his hands on my shoulders. I was going to speak before I heard my father's voice again.

"Kaname-sama its good to see you again but I must ask can I steal my daughter away for a bit? I promise to return her safe and sound before the sun completely rises," my father stated. I did not know my father knew Kaname and judging by the looks of some of the other vampires they seemed to be just as surprised as myself. When did my father meet Kaname? I looked up to my father in question.

"Yes you may Henshin-san just return young Tika. I do not want problems with the Day Class students," Kaname stated before he started to lead the group past us. I waved goodbye to them as they walked past.

"Tika-chan come back soon alright. Watch those habits of yours," Aido smirked as he walked past. Again teasing me. The blond haired, blue eyed vampire sure enjoyed teasing people. I nodded my head as I giggled.

"Bye Tika, see you later," I heard Ichijou stated as he waved. The more cheerful one of them all. I noticed Silvia wave to me which I happily returned before I heard my father speak.

"It seems you have grown a bit attached to them. That is good you are making friends with your own kind again," my father chuckled.

"Come along I have a present for you," my father stated as he lead me back to where he was staying. A present? My father always has liked to surprise me often. I smiled softly following close behind him.

"Really what did you get me father," I asked happily. I ran a bit to be able to walk right beside my father. My green eyes stared up at him. I was terribly curious when it came to these kind of things with my father.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise just be a good girl and be patient," my father teased. I responded by playfully glaring at my father. He was always playing games with me. It was not often that he was serious but when he was you knew not to change the mood. It became really heavy and makes it hard to say anything. Pushing that out of my mind I glanced at some of the paintings in the hallway we were now traveling in. We soon came to the room my father has been staying in while he has been here.

"I hear the ball is coming up so I got you this since you seem to not have time to head to the town yourself," my father stated. The ball? Yes I have heard of it from the other vampires a few times. It was also the reason the fan girls from Day Class were extra loud lately. I am surprise I could still hear after what they had been like everyday. At least the past weekend was quiet... well not as bad. We have just started another week of school and this weekend would be when the ball is.

"This I believe will look very beautiful on it. Someone once gave it to my wife before she passed on. I would like you to where it. She never did get the chance to and its a real shame just to have it lying around," my father stated. He opened a box pulling out a beautiful deep indigo dress. I wasn't sure if it would fit me but it was made of fine fabric. Who ever gave it to her sure spent some money. I stepped forward taking some of the fabric into my hand feeling the texture.

"It's beautiful father, thank you," I said softly. My eyes never leaving the dress. I loved it. I wrapped my arms around my father giving him a thank you hug. I loved this present and was very thankful. My father liked to spoil me even when I was younger. He had such an hard time saying no to me.

"I'm glad you like it but we should put this away then I will take you back. I did promise Kaname that you will be returned," my father said folding the dress up before setting it into the box. He soon handed me the box before moving a few strands of my silver hair out of my face.

"Come lets get you out of here before the Day Class starts heading off to their classes," my father stated as he made his way over towards the door. He opened it allowing me to walk out first before we walked together down the hallway. Soon a thought came to mind on how my father knew Kaname from before. Although being in the hallways was not something to ask when there could be unwanted ears around.

"I will be leaving this afternoon," my father stated as we walked along the path heading to the Moon Dorms. This surprised me. I mean I knew he wouldn't stay here but I didn't want him to leave so soon. He was my father who has raised me all of these years. Stayed by me and helped me with any scrap I got from falling while playing outside. Taught me everything about being a normal child even if it was more for the human children then vampire. I still come to love him as my father it was still sad having to let him leave so soon. Yes I know I am getting older and I should becoming more independent but still. He has been with me all of my life and I have depended on him so much.

"Father you can't leave I will miss you so much. Also I do not want to find out you turn up on the side of the road without me," I said quickly as I looked to my father. His kind brown eyes made their way over to me as he smiled me one of his reassuring smiles. He pat the top of my head as we stopped walking in the middle of the path.

"Do not worry about me how many times to I have to tell you that. I'm the parent not the child," my father explained. I sniffed as I nodded my head. Some would say I was about to cry but no. I don't allow myself to cry in front of anyone. Nope I don't like feeling small like I do when I cry so I just don't do that.

"I'm going to miss you father and remember to take your medicine and keep me updated on all appointments," I said like a mother would say to their child. I gave him a stern look meaning I was being serious. This only caused my father to chuckle to himself.

"No worries Tika-chan I will take care of myself. You will be happy here with those like you anyways. You seem to already have form some friendship so you will be fine. Now get going you need your sleep for your classes tonight," my father stated. He gave me a quick huge before waving goodbye to me as I walked past the gates to get to the dorm rooms.

"Bye father," I shouted before I moved behind the gates out of view. I sighed before walking up to the dorm buildings. Opening the door I stepped inside to find the main entrance room was empty. Most likely everyone was getting ready to get some sleep before tonights classes. I yawned as I walked up the stairs. I soon reached my room opening the door slowly. I did not want to make too much noise in case my room mate was sleeping. Walking into the room I noticed Silvia's bed was still empty.

"Welcome back Tika," I heard from the bathroom direction. Silvia was just leaving the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. I saw her eyes linger at the box in my hand which caused me to smile proudly. I opened it taking out the pretty dress to show her.

"My father got me this dress. He's always so nice to me," I said happily. I was quite proud of this dress like most times when I get a present from my father. Silvia smiled as she giggled softly.

"Your too cute Tika. Aido's right you really do act like an human girl," Silvia stated as she walked over to her bed. She sat down before glancing back over to me.

"You are lucky that is a very beautiful dress," Silvia stated as she continued to sit on her bed. I nodded my head before walking over to the closet to hang the dress up so it won't get wrinkled. A thought soon entered my mind.

"This is embarrassing. I got excited about this dress that I forgot I do not know how to dance formally," I stated as I turned around. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. My green eyes glanced over to Silvia who just smiled softly.

"Why don't you ask Aido he likes to dance when ever vampires have to go to parties he is usually dancing with someone. He could show you how to dance properly. He has after all been showing you what you should and should not do as a vampire not an human," Silvia explained. That was a perfect idea I could get Aido to help me. Perfect.

"Thank you Silvia I will surely ask him," I said happily. Those thoughts were spoiled shortly once I realized that I am going to be in a world of teasing.

"Oh Aido is going to get nothing but a kick out of this though. Teasing me about this and that," I stated as I shook my head.

"Well ask someone else then since I can not help you all that much. I am terrible at dancing myself so I find myself at the refreshment tables often during parties," Silvia explained. She laid down putting the covers over her.

"I need to get up early tomorrow so goodnight Tika," Silvia said as she closed her eyes. I nodded my head knowing I would have to be quiet for her. She was such a light sleeper it surprised me. Although unlike myself when she is woken up she is calm about it. I'm horrible when it comes to waking me up that is why I prefer to wake up on my own. I hate getting angry at people for waking me up but I really like my sleep. I soon got myself ready to sleep. My silk pajamas felt nice and smooth against my skin after a long day.

* * *

I covered my face feeling someone shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. I soon heard a voice calling my name trying to wake me up.

"Tika its time to get up," I heard my room mate state. Opening my soft green eyes I scanned the room after removing my covers from my head. The sun was about to set which meant it was time to get up and start moving around before long. Another night of classes were ahead of us. Sighing I ran my hand through my silver hair the best I could. There were a few knots here and there.

"Thank you Silvia," I stated. The black haired vampire just nodded her head before leaving the dorm room. Knowing it was best for me to get up now I stood up. I grabbed my white uniform before slowly making my way over to the bathroom. I returned to the main room after getting myself ready to face the day. Making sure everything was in order I soon found my way opening up the door. I thought soon entered my mind. I will have to ask one of the other vampires to help me learn to dance in time for the ball. Well I knew how to dance just not formally. Never had to do that. Must be really sad not to know how to do that.

I walked calmly down the hallway. The thoughts about the ball coming up ranged through my mind. I jumped when someone had tapped my shoulders. I did not notice someone was near me. I put my hand on my fast beating heart as I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. There stood the grinning blond haired boy, Aido. Should have expected him to do that.

"It was you Aido, you scared me," I stated letting my hand over my heart drop to my side.

"I tried saying 'hello' to you but you just walked right past me," Aido said as he pouted slightly. He liked playing childish sometimes. It was amusing I had to admit.

"Sorry Aido I was just thinking," I admitted. I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. An habit I picked up from when I was younger. A surprise looked came across Aido face soon replaced by a curious one.

"What about Tika-chan?" he asked moving to stand in front of me. Embarrassment soon came into mind of my problem. I shook my head as I smiled softly.

"Don't worry it is nothing of interest," I quickly said. I soon started to walk around Aido so I could go to the entrance to wait for classes to start.

"Tisk tisk Tika-chan. Don't keep secrets from me and besides whats the hurry? Classes are not today they have been canceled today for the Night Class," Aido explained. His icy blue eyes starred down at me as he blocked my path yet again. He had outstretched his arm so he was leaning against the wall blocking my way. Classes have been canceled I wonder why?

"Classes have been canceled why?" I asked looked up at Aido. I had taken a step back to when he had blocked my path again.

"No changing topic Tika-chan," whined Aido, "answer my question and I'll answer yours." I sighed in defeat as I crossed my arms. I looked firmly towards Aido.

"I need someone to teach me how to dance formally but I don't know who," I stated. The truth I was too honest at times. I can beat around the bush but not straight out lie that was something my father taught not to do. I saw a smile appear across Aido's face. Before he could speak I heard his cousin speak from behind Aido.

"Hanabusa what are you up to?" Kain asked as he crossed his arms. He seemed to be the one who often kept an eye on Aido. I have noticed the two cousins were rarely apart. They even shared a room with one another.

"Oh Kain it was just Tika-chan being adorable again," Aido stated. He moved behind me setting his hands on my shoulders. He moved his face so it was resting on his hands right beside my head. Being this close made me nervous.

"She needs someone to teach her how to formally dance since there is a ball coming up this weekend. I have just offered that I would teach her. Isn't that right Tika-chan," Aido said as he moved his head a bit to look towards me. His hands remained on my shoulders. I gave him a confused look but soon smiled glad he had offered to help me. That solves that problem.

"Thank you Aido," I stated happily as I moved out of his grip.

"Now answer my question Aido," I said crossing my arms as I turned around to face him. Again putting some distance between us.

"Oh that I lied to get you to answer my question," Aido said as he chuckled, "come lets get going Tika-chan." Aido grabbed my arm as he started to drag me down the hallway. Kain just sighed as he shook his head while following us.

"You can let me go you know Aido," I protested.

"Awe but Tika-chan is new and may get lost," Aido stated as he smirked. I knew it was useless to try and convince him to stop this. It had became a normal routine for him to do. He liked treating me like a little kid often. I often told him I'm not eight years old that needs everything to be done for them.

* * *

**Well here is chapter three. Yippee I love this story so much I am going to keep writing it. After this week no more exams, no more school and summer break begins. Yes the summer fun of being on the lake will begin. Also more spare time to write my fan fiction. Anyways hope you liked this one. **

**Bye for now, Yasula**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

******I do not own Vampire Knight sadly T-T it is such a great manga and now anime as well. One of my favorites. All credit for the story and characters of Vampire Knight go to Hino Matsuri. The only one I do own is the lovely Tamilka Henshin, Renzo Henshin and Silvia Tousho. All the other characters are not from my creation.**

**Author Note:_ Hello everyone I got some great reviews last chapter which was very nice. Reviews are always welcome but I also thank all of you who are taking the time to read my story. I am having so much fun with this one. I do hope to keep on working on this. Anyways lets get on with the chapter, shall we. _**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**sun-sun kat**

**Lonewolfmasternic**

**Flaming-amber**

**Narnialover**

**Lunarstar252**

* * *

**Silver Rose**

Chapter Four - Dance Lessons

I sat in the classroom taking the notes I will be needing. It was raining tonight. You could hear the large water drops smashing against the glass windows. I sure hoped my cousin was not located in that mess outside. It would be horrible if she caught a cold from patrolling tonight. She did so much for Uncle Kaien. I sighed softly while I glance to the front of the classroom. My teacher Yagari was lecturing the class as he wrote notes on the board. At least this vampire hunter is just teaching us but he sure held his cold glare at everyone. Vampires must have done something in his past. Not all vampire hunters hold glares such as these. They were cold and obviously stated 'do not come near'. As he spoke I moved my wrist while holding my pencil across the page making each circle, line or dot I needed. Soon Yagari slammed his book shut. My green eyes starred at him in question.

"Class if over for today return to your dorm rooms," instructed Yagari. Like at the end of every night of classes. Since I have been going to school here I have picked up on some usual routines everyone seems to have. Apart from the differences about fangs and craving for blood vampires were very much like humans. Different personalities, feelings; which, are very much like how humans are. Of course there are personalities that I do not notice among the human race that vampires have seem to pick up.

"Tika did you ask someone to teach you how to dance?" I heard from beside me. My green eyes soon glanced over to meet the brown ones of my room mate, Silvia. I smiled kindly as her as I nodded me head.

"Aido offered to help me after he found out that I needed help to learn how," I explained. Standing up from my seat I started to gather my books. I placed my notebook on top of my text books before picking them up holding them in my arms.

"You going to the ball Silvia?" I asked tilting my head slightly. A few strands of my silver hair moved in front of my face which I quickly pushed in behind my ears. The black haired girl nodded her head gently.

"I will be going since I enjoy being around others at parties. The environment of the area is very intriguing," Silvia explained. It was a different way of looking at it but I'm glad she was going anyways. Then I could talk to her at the ball. I was sure I would maybe dance a few times but spend most of my time on the side lines. Soon I felt someone's arm lay across my shoulders.

"Tika-chan we should start the lessons after class today," I heard Aido chirp in my ear. Glancing over to the blond I removed his arm from my shoulders as I smiled kindly.

"Sure Aido that will be fine," I stated before glancing back over to Silvia. She giggled softly after muttering something to herself. I couldn't make it out but decided against prying. My black haired friend soon picked up her books before glancing over towards me.

"We should be getting back to the dorms here soon. The prefects are sure to be out," Silvia explained as she waited for me to pick up my own books so we could walk together. I nodded my head before picking up my book. As I turned to leave Aido was still standing there. I hadn't realized how close he was still standing to me which caused me to get nervous again. Trying my best not to show it I smiled as I looked up at the blond.

"Mind stepping aside so I can get by please?" I asked.

"Certainly Tika-chan but tonight I'm walking with you back to the dorms on the count of you have some lessons with me tonight," Aido said as he poked my nose lightly. Causing me to close my eyes out of habit when something came to close to my face. I opened them to see Aido smirking again but he had stepped aside to allow me to walk past. I only got a few steps before Aido grabbed me around my waist pulling me close so my back was against his chest. This surprised me causing my heartbeat to quicken from getting nervous again. I soon felt breath on my ear before Aido spoke softly.

"If I am going to teach you how to dance you have to get use to being close to me and not so nervous. Of course we won't be this close when dancing but you still must not get so nervous. Some might try to take advantage of that Tika-chan and I don't want to see that happening," Aido whispered. He soon let me go which I wasted no time in putting some distance between us. I turned around as I crossed my arms staring at the smiling Aido. He was proud again of what he has done with me.

"Don't do that again," I hissed. I was surprised by the strength in my voice for a minute there. Judging by the look of Aido's face he was not expecting that either which he quickly recovered from.

"I was only teasing you Tika-chan but its true. You must not be so nervous when close to others when it comes to dancing," Aido said as he walked past me. He tapped my shoulder lightly as he past walking down the steps of the classroom. He turned around smiling.

"Come along Tika-chan and Silvia-chan." Aido called before he turned around to continue on his way to leave the classroom. I sighed while shaking my head before I started to walk down the steps after the blond. Silvia was soon by my side.

"He really does enjoy teasing you. It sometimes is hard to tell what his intentions are," I heard Silvia say softly. I glanced to her in question. What could she mean by that? Glancing ahead of us I noticed Aido speaking with his cousin, Kain. The fan girls nicknamed him 'Wild' while Aido was nicknamed 'Idol'.

"What do you mean by that Silvia?" I asked turning my attention back to my friend. She shook her head as a small smile came to her face. She glanced over to me with her brown eyes before speaking as we continued to walk along the path heading back to the dorms. It was only raining softly now so it was not terrible to walk back to the dorms.

"I like being able to read people. It had been fine with ready those around me in till I came here, to this school. Everyone is much harder to read of their intentions if any. Although for you it is easy. I can easily read humans and with you having many human traits its easy," Silvia stated. I crossed my arms taking a little offense to that. Silvia noticed this and gave me a kind smile as she pat my shoulder lightly with her long slender hand.

"Don't worry Tika. While staying here you will learn how to mask that part there and it is a gift of mine to be able to read people," Silvia said calmly. She removed her hand from my shoulder to move a few strands of her black hair out of her face before turning her attention to ahead of us. I sighed in defeat before glancing ahead of us looking towards the dorms coming up fast. The dorm room looked glorious in the moonlight. I enjoyed coming to the dorm rooms while it is still night out when the sky is clear. Since living with my human father I had forgotten how beautiful night time can really be. I enjoy the night time greatly but then again night is for my species. The marble white walls of the dorm reflected nicely against the moonlight.

I walked up the stone steps with Silvia before making our way to the large wooden doors of the dorm rooms. Walking inside it showed the building is just as nice. From what I have heard from Yuuki this place is much nicer then those at the Day Dorm rooms. Strange how that worked out but I guess I shouldn't complain. I got the better end of the deal.

"Tika-chan," I soon heard. I glanced to the blond who was standing a few feet away from us still. Rather strange but I'm glad for my personal space again.

"Yes Aido?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"You know what Tika-chan. Dance lessons from me," Aido said as he smiled. He seemed rather proud of himself but I guess it was something to do. Even though it was very nice here it got boring if you have nothing to do. I had to improvise a lot since being here. I am not use to having so little to do. With helping my human father it kept my day full of things to do. I got bored easy and often that led to me doing something stupid or childish. Although the only one who would of seen me act like that since being here would be my room mate, Silvia.

"Just let me put my books in my room," I responded kindly. I soon moved past the blond who just nodded his head. Which I soon started up the stairs to get to my dorm room. The stairs are wide and are white like the walls outside. A lot of this place is white and lucky I do not mind the color. My uniform is even the color of white. It does not take long to walk down the white hallway. There was much decoration to glance at and my room was not too far down this hall. Placing my hand on the door handle I opened it stepping inside. It was just the way I left it this morning. Walking over to my desk I set my books down.

"You keep this room cleaner then what I keep mine." Turning around I noticed Ichijou standing there as he smiled kindly towards me. I smiled nodding my head.

"Silvia likes to keep it clean I find so I just follow suite there," I stated as I checked to make sure everything was in order before walking over to the kind blond. My green eyes glanced up towards his as I smiled kindly.

"What brings you here?" I asked standing a few feet away from the other vampire. He just smiled kindly towards me.

"Just seeing if everything is fine with everything you have seen since being here," Ichijou explained. He watched me as I stepped out of my room closing the door to make sure it was not open.

"You going somewhere?" Ichijou asked sounding a little surprised. I giggled at his reaction before nodding my head.

"I need to learn to dance so Aido has offered to show me. He's already implying that I am late as we speak at the moment," I said crossing my arms comfortably. Ichijou seemed a little surprised but he soon nodded his head.

"Dancing is fun and I'm quite sure you will learn quickly,"Ichijou said happily. I nodded my head.

"I should be going before Aido comes. He has been finding new ways to tease me lately," I said as I sighed. Ichijou chuckled softly at my comment.

"Aido is just having a little fun. I do not want to keep you much longer so I will be leaving now. Some manga I could go and read. Have fun Tika," Ichijou stated as he smiled. He waved goodbye to me before turning around to head further down the hall. His room was further down then mine. He must have noticed my door open on his way down to his room.

"Goodbye Ichijou," I shouted to him as I waved. I giggled before turning around heading back down the hallway to where Aido will be waiting. Finally reaching the room I noticed Aido sitting on one of the couches looking quite bored. He was slouched back in his seat. I bored expression was clearly plastered on his face. Worrying that it was my fault I quickly made my presence known from the top of the stairs.

"Did I take to long?" I asked tilting my head slightly. I was leaning a bit on the railings as I looked down upon Aido. His icy blue eyes soon glanced up towards me followed by his smile as he stood up from his spot.

"Tika-chan your finally back," Aido said as he smirked. I smiled sheepishly as I shook my head. I soon walked down the stairs to meet up where he was standing by the yellow couches. I glanced up towards Aido tilting my head slightly.

"Shall we begin?" I asked. Aido nodded his head before grabbing my arm to lead me elsewhere. I was going to ask him where we were heading in till he opened a door. After pushing me ahead of his slightly to make sure I walked in first. I smiled never being in this room before. It was a large room and more of a sun room or in this case moon room. The one wall was just windows as part of the ceiling. Certainly the design type of way for a sun room much like the one at my father's home. I smiled taking in the view it gave off.

"Aido I didn't know this dorm had a room like this," I stated as I walked closer to the windows. I heard Aido chuckled softly as he stood a few feet behind me.

"Then you have not explored enough around this place. A lot of us come here," Aido explained. I heard him take a few more steps before I felt his hand grab mind causing me to turn around. He smiled as he placed my right hand on his shoulder before placing his hand on my hip taking my other hand in his other hand.

"This is the position you must be in when dancing with someone at a formal ball like the one in a few days. You move your feet like this," Aido explained. I glanced down to his feet seeing them move from side to side. I soon started to follow suite trying to do it correctly. Aido removed his hand from my hip placing it under my chin making me look up at him. He soon placed his hand back on its original spot.

"There is no looking down Tika-chan. You are to look into your dancing partner's eyes," Aido instructed as he smiled. I nodded my head keeping my green eyes on his blue ones. I smiled softly starting to get the hang of it when soon I ended up stepping on his foot. I stopped stepping back from him.

"I'm so sorry Aido," I said quickly. I did not like causing people pain.

"Is your foot alright?" I asked glancing back up towards Aido's blue eyes. He just smiled at me putting a finger on my lips to keep me from talking.

"No worries Tika-chan you are wearing your shoes for school instead of high heels so there is no pain. You are very light," Aido said before walking over towards the side. He soon pushed a button on the small stereo that I did not notice before. Some music was soon heard, much like the kind you would expect at the ball. I smiled softly enjoying the calm music. Soon Aido walked over to me taking my hand as I placed my other hand on his shoulder again. Soon we started to dance again this time moving to the music.

"As the gentleman I am to lead you, that is my job," Aido said as he smiled. I raised my brow in question but he soon showed me how I needed to follow his lead. He guided me across the room using the hand on my hip to give me signs to move in the other direction. He even lighted his arm up a few times to allow me to spin after he told me what that meant. Soon I started to get the hang of it and found I enjoyed dancing. Do not know why I did not take it up sooner then this.

"There you go Tika-chan you have the hang of it now," Aido said as he spun me one last time before we stopped dancing for now. I smiled kindly towards Aido.

"Thank you again Aido this was much help," I said happily. Aido nodded his head before he walked over to turn off the music. I turned around to look up through the window wall once again. The stars were clearly a long with the moon. I soon felt Aido wrap his arms around my waist from behind as he rest his head on my shoulder causing me to tense up.

"A-Aido wh..." I started before Aido interrupted.

"Tika-chan you make it way to easy to sneak up on you and grab you. Tisk Tisk Tika-chan, you should not let your guard down. I don't want to see you getting hurt now do we," Aido stated before letting me go. Again teasing me while giving me a lesson again. I sighed as I shook my head and turned around to face the smirking blond.

"Come Tika-chan lets head off. I'm tired and need to get some sleep," Aido stated as he yawned. I could clearly see his fangs glisten in the moonlight. I nodded my head agreeing all of a sudden realizing how tired I really was. It was starting to look a little light out meaning day time was clearly on its way. Soon the both of us walked out of this room heading to our dorm rooms.

* * *

**There you have Chapter four. Sorry for taking so long it got a little busy here with me but everything is done now. No school and only summer. I finished my last exam last week Anyways hope you enjoyed it and I will get the updates out sooner then this if I don't get too busy again.**

* * *


End file.
